


He's a Bad Dad

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [16]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys With Nail Polish, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nail Polish, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter meets Harley’s dad who’sbeyondan asshole. Chaos ensured.---PLEASE READ TAGS
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Father, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker, Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341319
Kudos: 112





	He's a Bad Dad

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
  
\---
> 
> This fic is slightly based off of an Atypical episode (S3:E4).

“Please Pete. I  _ need _ you to come.”

Harley was sitting on Peter’s bed, rubbing his sweaty palms down the thighs of his jeans. 

“Babe, it’s gonna be fine, I promise. He’s not that bad-”

“Because you don’t know him like I do! You don’t know him at all! You’ve never even met him! He hates me! He hasn’t seen me in eleven years. Eleven years!”

“Okay, so what? He’s probably changed-”

“Peter! You don’t understand! He’s the most stubborn douche to ever walk on the face of this earth. I don’t understand why he hates me so much- I-” He was cut off by the sobs escaping from his throat. He buried his face in his hands, his damp nail polish smearing on his face.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, Har. Abby’s gonna come and I’ll go with you, yeah?” Peter said, scooching next to his boyfriend and putting an arm around him. Harley nodded his head, tears still flowing, but slowly coming to a stop. 

* * *

Harley parked the car, tightly gripping the steering wheel. He deeply breathed in, then out and got out of the car.

“You ready?” Peter asked his boyfriend, giving the smallest hint of a smile. Harley said nothing but made his way to the door. 

The door was propped open with a chair, the screen door covered in a royal blue paint. Harley knocked on the door frame.

A well-built man came to the door. “Daddy!” Abby shouted and threw her arms around the man.

“Hey, princess. It’s so good to see you! I missed you so much!”

“Hey, Dad,” Harley said, giving a small wave of his hand.

“Harley!” he greeted, a warm welcome appeared on his face. “You’re what- nineteen?” He imitated his mind blowing up at the fact that his son was an adult.

“I- I’m eighteen,” Harley said, his voice soft. 

Peter filled the awkwardness with a quick handshake. “Peter. Peter Stark-Rogers.”

“Mark Keener, pleased to meet you. Abby’s told me so much about you. You guys hungry? Becca’s been making sandwiches.”

Both boys wore confused looks on their faces. 

“Becca’s my wife- your step-mom, Harles,” he said nonchalantly. 

“I can’t believe it. My dad’s married and I wasn’t even at the wedding. He didn’t even  _ tell _ me. Do you know how hard that is, Peter?” Harley muttered to Peter.

* * *

“So you dragged me all the way here just to tell me you’re married? That’s it, I’m outta here. Let’s go, Pete.” Harley crumpled up his napkin and threw it on the table.

“C’mon now. Can’t a dad see his kids?” Mark stood up and walked over to Harley and Peter. Harley ignored his dad’s gesture and continued toward the door.

That’s when Mark saw his son’s hands. The nail polish. Black and shiny. He grabbed his son’s hand, roughly pulling it so it was eye level. 

“The fuck is this? The fuck did you do to your hand? Take it off right now.”

Harley ducked out of his father’s grip. “C’mon Pete, let’s go-”

“No. Not until he apologizes to you. You’ve treated your son like absolute shit. You don’t even know his age, Mark. You haven’t seen him in what- eleven years? What makes you think that you can just invite him and Abby over here and just say you got married, huh? You didn’t even send a fucking wedding invitation. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispered as they got in Harley’s car and sped away.

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  



End file.
